


Sesame Seed

by AriaGrill



Series: Reader Inserts [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: You find out you are pregnant, and try to announce it to your husband, Steve, in a creative way.





	Sesame Seed

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None  
> Reader type: One who wants kids

You are waiting in the doctor’s office waiting room. Your OB/GYN sent you back to the waiting room to free up the room for another patent. You bounce your leg nervously as you wait for the nurse to call you back in. There are women of various ages around you, some with running, screaming kids, and the parents looking at them like what they are doing is fine. This only brings your anxiety up more than it was.

You are about to blow a gasket when a little girl comes up to you shyly. She’s holding her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth. “Hi,” you greet. She hands you a flower before bolting back to get mother. You smell the sweet-smelling flower as you look up at the mom.

‘Thank you,’ she mouths. You brush it off as it’s really nothing. You chuckle when you notice the flower was from the plant right next to where she was sitting with her mom.

“Mrs. Rogers?” The nurse calls.

“That’s me,” you announce as you walk over to her. She smiles warmly as she guides you to your doctor's office.

The nurse opens the door to let you in and shuts it behind you. The doctor smiles warmly at you, and jesters for you to sit down. “Please, miss [Y/N], have a seat.”

You pull the chair out and sit. You fidget with your hands and bite your lip awaiting the results.

Was this unplanned? Yes, it was. Were you two careful? Not at all. You are a financially stable married couple who wanted kids one day, so you two didn’t see a reason to take precaution. You had informed the receptionist of this when you made your appointment.

You were a week late for your period when you took the first test. It was negative, so you didn’t think much of it. These things happen, right? then another week went by, and another test. This time it was positive. Again, you waited another week to be sure. Took another test, and sure enough, it was still positive.

It was then when you made an apportionment with your doctor to confirm what the plastic sticks said, which brings you to this moment.

As if it were even possible, the doctor's chubby smile grew wider. “Congratulations, Mrs. Rogers, you pregnant.” You let out a sigh you didn’t know you were holding in and chuckle. “Now, you told the receptionist you weren’t interested in alternatives?”

“That’s right.” You say, putting your hand over your belly for the first time, knowing you are growing a tiny person. “I’m keeping ‘em.”

“Wonderful, if you wouldn’t mind waiting a little longer we can fit you in for an ultrasound today and work on your prenatal plan.”

“Wonderful, thank you.” you say, getting to walk back into the waiting room, your smile never leaving your face. You are absolutely glowing and the mother of the girl from earlier picks on this. You sit across from her while you wait.

You talk with her until it was her time to go back, in which you two exchange phone numbers. You have your ultrasound and get sent home with a prescription for your ‘baby vitamins’. The tech told you that you are around 5 weeks along, and you take home your first pictures of your baby from that day.

Steve is due back from a mission any day now, so you plan to play the guessing game with him to see if he can put two and two together.

A few days pass when Steve calls to tell you he was on the plane home and he’d be there the next afternoon at around 3. Perfect about of time.

You make dinner which comprises baby ribs, corn, and carrots. You have several backup plans in case he doesn’t get it, or keep getting it.

Steve walks through the door, leather jacket handing loose on him and lazily carrying his motorcycle helmet. “Hey,” he smiles as he sees you standing in the doorway, wearing your best dress. Steve knows of this. “Wow, you look great!” he drops the helmet to the ground as he wraps his arms around your waist. “What’s the occasion?” He inquires.

You shift your weight, smiling. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

Steve leaves to take his shower, when he comes into the dinning area, he’s wearing a suit and has his hair slicked back. He notices you gawking at him and replies, “I thought I’d get dressed up since you are.”

You grin as he sits down, and you place the plate in front of him. The plate comprises baby back ribs with a side of baby carrots and corn.

“Looks great!” You sit down and have dinner. He didn’t pick up on the dinner, so it’s time for Plan B. (the other Plan B, too late for the one kind)

The kitchen timer dings. “Looks like our buns are ready!” you start to get up before Steve does.

“It’s already, I got it.” Steve smiles. Steve melts butter as he waits for the buns to cool. He sets them between the two of you. He isn’t getting it, dammit.

“So.” You say as he grabs one of the fresh buns, “How are the buns?” you as he stuffs one in his mouth.

His eyes roll into his head, “Great.”

You groan internally. ‘okay,’ you internally sigh. ‘time to just practically tell him,’

You both finish dinner and clean up. As you are washing the dishes Steve comes up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist. He buries his face in your neck and kisses it. You turn around and wrap your arms around his neck. “I have a surprise for you,” you whisper.

“Oh?” he chimes, “What might that be?”

You smile widely as you move over to your bag and pull out a small envelop, handing it to your husband. He takes it and opens it curiously. Steve opens it to see the ultrasound. He stares at it in confusion. You remember that the ultrasound Hadn’t been invented until after World War 2, and that even in the decade he’s been unfrozen, he might still not know one when he see’s it.

Hell, the little smudge could be anything to someone who didn’t where it was or what they were looking at. 

“Turn it around,” you whisper, eyes glimmering. He looks at you with uncertainty, but obeys.

The back of the picture has a note written by you from the perspective of your child. 

‘I may only be the size of a sesame seed, but my love for you is bigger than the world. I can’t wait to meet you, daddy!’

\- [Y/N]/Steve Jr.

He stares at the writing, mouth agape. Tears welling in his eyes. He looks up at you in disbelief, you read the look on his face as a question of ‘really?’ 

You tear up as well, nodding your head. “I love you,” He sobs as he pulls you tightly to his chest.

“We love you too,” You sigh back.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests open!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AriaGrill_Story_requests/profile


End file.
